Black Blood & Fifty Lashes
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: It was very cold, it was damp & it was dark, this he knew without even opening his eyes. The bad thing about being knocked out cold is you normally don't remember it. So there they were, cold, naked and chained to each other, and for once in his life, he was at a lost, he could not figure out why, he had no answers and he Sesshomaru, could do nothing about it/ SESS/KAG
1. Chained

Black Blood & Fifty Lashes.

It was very cold, it was very damp and it was dark, this he knew without even opening his eyes. The bad thing about being knocked out cold is you normally don't remember it, and he did not remember it. His eyes where heavy, and his arms where, dare he say, sore? It was then that he realized they where above his head, he moved them, chains hit brick, it echoed, they where underground, wait, they?

His eyes snapped opened at the feel of the heavy weight on his chest move, then it made a noise, it was coming to. It was dark but he could see, his feet where also chained, slowly he looked down, and wished with all his being that he had not, in fact he wished someone would knock him out all over again, who ever did this was going to pay with a slow, slow, slow death, then he was going to bring them back and do it all over again.

It moved, no not it, she, she moved again "Mmm"

He could smell blood, it was coming from her head, it was not much though. He tried very hard to recall how he got here and like this, he didn't even recall being near her, but he knew this was Naraku's doing. She moved again, the chains on her arms clanking together, her arms where also above her, her arms rested between his head, her hands could fit in his they way they were. He legs did not touch the floor though, she was of course shorter than he but they had chained her higher, her legs where spread. Her head laid on his chest, she was still out cold, and her body was freezing. He sighed for the first time in his life. He yanked his arm but nothing, his demonic power was also chained, in fact the more he pulled the more it burned, there was some kind of holy spell on it. Sesshomaru looked up at her chain and narrowed his eyes, her chain most have had some type of seal on it, her could not nothing of her power.

Where was the half breed at?

Sesshomaru stayed calm, he was always calm, but he was livid on the inside.

"Mm" She moaned again, then moved again.

"Miko" He called silently, he kept his voice low and steady, she was going to freak out and that was really the last thing they needed.

"Miko" He said again, maybe she could remember. Her head moved up till her face was looking at his, her eyes where still closed, she shivered. He could see her face, her cheek rested against his chest.

"Miko" He said again, her eyes opened "Stay calm"

Her heart race and she jumped while sucking in air, "Miko" He growled.

She pushed and pulled on the chains, they burnt and she hissed, tears quickly formed in her eyes.

"Miko be still and silent, look at me" She had been looking all around, even thought he was sure she could not see. Her head move and she was looking up at him, he could see the color in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru" She shivered in both cold and fear,

"I am here" He came out of his mouth without a thought.

"How, what, I'm scared"

"I am unsure how miko, but this is Narakus's doing, I was hoping you would recall"

"You mean you don't remember?!"

She tried to pull up,

"It will do no good, be still"

"Cant you do something?" She whispered,

"My chains have a holy seal, I can not"

Her heat beat picked up, she swallowed hard "We are going to die, aren't we"

"Speak only for yourself miko"

"Where are we"

"Underground"

"It's cold, your cold, oh my God"

"What" He snapped,

"Your naked!"

"So are you" He said darkly,

She trashed and pulled, not caring that the chains were pulling on her flesh, She for the fist time was afraid of him, she was more afraid of him now than she was when he first tried to kill her.

"Miko be still"

"No! we have to get out of here! What if someone finds us like this, oh God Inuyasha" She cried.

"I am uncaring of who or how they find us miko, I am more concerned as to why we are like this" Fuck the rest of them, what did he care?

She sniffed and turned her head both ways "I, I can't see anything"

"I can see enough, we are underground"

She shivered again and even thought at first she was shying away she was now laying against him. He could not fault her or tell her to stop, they where both tired, cold, sore, but she was deathly afraid, but she was handling it pretty well. He thought she would scream, yell, call out for his pathetic brother to come save her, but, she didn't.

So there they were, cold, naked and chained to each other, and for once in his life, he was at a lost, he could not figure out why, he had no answers and he Sesshomaru, could do nothing.


	2. Water & Thirst

The miko had fallen back to sleep, but he would not, he was on high alert. He could hear nothing, and he could smell nothing, which was not a good thing, he was a dog demon after all. So all he knew was that this was Naraku's doing, and Naraku would show at some point, Sesshomaru knew there was more to his plan than just this.

Kagome's tummy growled, alerting him that she was hungry, it made him question how long they had been like this, surly Naraku was not just going to starve her to death? Just as the thought crossed his mind, a noise was made, a noise that sounded much like a door being unlocked, then a creaking noise, and in walked the wind witch, her, he could smell. She sat a tray down and pushed the heavy slash wood looking door closed. She then lit a hanging lamp in the middle of the room. Her eyes locked on his, " Good, your awake" She said with a boring sneer.

"Witch, you will release me"

"You Lord Sesshomaru are in no place to tell me what to do"

It was worth a try, "You will die a slow painful death at my hands Kagura"

"I don't think so, do you forget that it is Naraku who holds my heart"

Damn this bitch. "Why have you come" His voice was dark, the rumble from his chest most have woken the miko for she whispered his name.

"Good, the stupid human girl is awake"

At the sound of the wind witches voices Kagome's body went tight, he could feel it.

"Kagura let us go!" Kagome yelled,

"Silly miko, I just went thought this with the dog"

"When we get out of this Sesshomaru is going to snap your neck!"

Kagura raised a pretty eyebrow "Trust me, by the time you are released you will have more to worry about than just me, I after all am only following orders" It was a clue, one, Kagura wanted nothing to do with this, two, they would be released at some point and three, Sesshomaru was right, there was a grand plan.

"Plus" She started to say as she grabbed a silver water jug "You should not bite the hand that feeds you" She poured what looked to be water into a leaf looking bowl. He wanted to tell Kagome not to drink, but she needed water, but the water KAgura was pouring had no small, yes even water had a smell, rain smell, river smell, fish smell, some type of smell, but the water held no smell, which meant they where hiding something.

Kagura held up the water to Kagome's dry lips and she drank with haste, not a drop was left, it didn't sit well with him. Kagura offered him some next " I do not need water witch, you should know this"

"Fine by me, but if you don't drink then I will be forced to harm you" Her eyes traveled to his newly formed arm.

Another clue, he was right, they where hiding something in the water. Even knowing this he took a sip of it, his eyes locked on hers, not that he was worried about getting hurt by her or anything, but having another arm cut off did not sit well with him, it took him two years to grow that other one back, he was taking no chances.

"Good dog, now I have to feed her, ugh why Naraku goes through all this is beyond me, if it where up to me you would both be dead"

"What is Naraku planning!" Kagome spoke up,

"As if I would tell you, now here eat before I change my mind about feeding you, yet I would get in trouble if I didn't but forgetting to feed you every once in a while could not hurt"

KAgome stayed quiet and ate the soup fed to her, soon the growling human noise of her tummy stopped, good thing to because it was getting on his nerves.

"Now you two behave and play nice I while am gone" Kagura said after feeding Kagome.

"I'll even be nice and leave the lamp lit for you"

With that she open the heavy door once more and took the tray and left.

"Miko" his voice echoed off the wall,

She looked up "hmm?"

"There is something in the water, it contained no smell"

Her shoulders slumped and with a sigh she asked "I highly doubt he is going to kill us slow with poison"

"It is not a poison, I am immune"

Kagome tried not to move, everything she did her body would rub his, her chest against his "Then what"

"This Sesshomaru is unsure"

She laid her head down "After this is over, you're going try to kill me aren't you"

He did not see that coming "I do not kill without reason"

"Really, because you tried to kill me a few times"

"Every time you gave me just reason"

"What, oh please, like I meant to pull your old mans sword out"

"I did not say they had to be good reasons wench"

They went silent for a moment "You did not answer me"

"Be silent and rest, Naraku will make his plan known soon enough"

Kagome, for one in her life did as she was told, but in truth, the more she slept the less she had to deal with reality.


	3. Missing persons

"Sesshomaru is missing"

"Right"

"And Kagome is missing"

"Correct"

"Their both missing, at the same time"

"Mmmhmm"

"And I can't smell either of them"

"So you told me"

"WHAT THE FUCK" Inuyasha yelled, pacing in front of Miroku. Miroku didn't want to blame his friend, but this was all his fault. The night Kagome went missing Inuyasha had went to rut with Kikyo, weeks of the dead witch trying, and he wondered if she were working with Naraku, Sesshomaru told him not to leave, but he did it anyway and when Kagome walked away to be away he told her not to go to, but she did, Sesshomaru chose to follow Kagome.

"At least she will have some protection, we know they are together"

"Protection by who Miorku HELLO both Naraku and Sesshomaru are enemy's!" He said with crossed arms.

Miroku shook his head, Sesshomaru was more of an enemy to Inuyasha than to anyone else at this point.

"We can't just sit here, we need to find them!" He snapped, he felt helpless, he could not smell or feel either of them, it was like they vanished.

Miroku smirked "Maybe they ran away together"

Inuyasha growled "Shut it monk!" He snapped "That's not funny"

It was not funny, but Miroku was Miroku "What do you suggest we do Inuyasha"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment "I hate to say this, but we may need Kouga"

"So we start high" Miroku added holding his staff,

"Then look low"

They nodded "Fine, let go find the stupid Wolf"

Miroku found that he was not as panicked as one would normally be about a missing Kagome, he didn't seem all that alarmed, and he didn't know why, perhaps because he knew Sesshomaru was with her? Either way they had to be found, so they set off to find Kouga, of course Miroku braced himself for the on going argument that was to come, he knew they would not have to travel to long, the wolf would smell Inuyasha and come running, he always did, which Miroku was thankful for, he didn't much like climbing mountains in the dead of heat.

As he predicted, because he is wise, the wolf picked up on their scent and came blowing up in a tornado.

"Mutt"

"Wolf"

"Monk" Miroku added "Now that we all know what we are, can we please get to the task at hand" They didn't have time for this.

"Where is Kagome, you better not have let her get kidnapped again mutt face!"

Inuyasha growled but didn't defend.

"WHAT!" Kouga shouted "What the hell are you doing here, why arnt you looking for her!" He sad mad and stomping.

"Sesshomaru is with her!" Inuyasha spit out,

"What are you saying mutt face, that your brother and my miko ran off!"

"Grrr she's not your miko!" Inuyasha yelled,

"I said the same thing" Miroku added with sly smile,

"They didn't run off!" Inuyasha hated the sound of that, why did everyone keep saying that!

"So they both went missing!" Kouga yelled,

"YES!" Inuyasha yelled,

"So why are you here!"

"Kouga, we need your help" Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha "We cant seem to feel or smell them, we figured you might give it a try and with your speed..."

Kouga crossed his arm and gave a smug smile. "So you need my help, what do I get out of it"

"Grr you jerk it's to save Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped,

"Shut your face, ill save her" Kouga sniffed the air "Give me a few hours"

Both Miroku and Inuyasha nodded.


End file.
